


Artistic Differences

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I did it all for you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Differences

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself to write a drabble in two hours over at [Write or Die](http://writeordie.drwicked.com). It did it in four minutes. Looked over by [**holdeverysong**](http://holdeverysong.livejournal.com/)’s critical eye.
> 
> This is a few years old.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed the damage. The bodies of his friends and loved ones lay in broken heaps before him.

He should have known better than to trust Sylar.

"What have you done?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sylar crooned, almost mockingly. "I did it all for you."

"It's disgusting," Peter spat.

Sylar grabbed him by the elbows and pulled him closer. "It's art."

Peter pushed him away, allowing his rage and grief to flow freely. "I'll destroy you."

Sylar cocked a half-smirk that faded as quickly as it had appeared. "I'd love to see you try."


End file.
